


Cocoa with Ovaltine

by IAmStoryteller



Series: Found You [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Snowballing, Snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy piece set during the worst winter that Gotham had seen in years, where Jason and Bette are dorks in the love, but try to hide it from everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocoa with Ovaltine

“Jason, Bette, it snowed,” said the cheerful voice of Sasha, also known as Scarlet, Red Hood’s sidekick. Sasha had wild red hair, scars all over her face and body and sometimes she had emotional issues, like when she was a child-like in certain situations. She was kneeling on the bed where Jason and Bette were sleeping, like a child at Christmas, waking the parents up at four in the morning for presents.

“She’s your sidekick, Jaybird,” muttered Bette. Jason grunted, not really wanting to get up and deal with more snow. Gotham was in the middle of the worst snow-ridden winter. The last time it snowed like this, Martha Kane was shocking the musician world with her beautiful concert piano playing.

“I made pancakes,” said Sasha, proud of herself. At that statement, Jason bolted up (dressed in sweatpants, because Bette was wearing his shirt), nearly fell out of bed, tangled by the blanket and rushed to the kitchen to make sure that she did not set fire to the safe-house again. Bette sat up, blearily. 

“You know, one day he will catch on that you won’t make food by yourself anymore,” yawned Bette, scratching her messy blonde haired head. Sasha giggled.

“It snowed, Bette. Dick promised that he would show me how to make snowmen. Damian doesn’t know how either,” said Sasha. “It’s like four feet out there.” Bette inwardly shuddered at the thought of four feet of snow. Sometimes, days like this, she really missed Malibu and San Francisco. She was a summer baby and she did not particularly care for cold weather, but she wanted to be near the only family that cared about her (Uncle Jake, Kate, and Bruce). She must suffer through more winters in Gotham City. Bette smiled gently at Sasha. She liked the girl. Jason needed someone to take care of and Sasha was perfect for that, since she really could not be on her own.

Jason stalked back into the bedroom, scowling. “Go get dressed, Sasha. Dick called and said that we’re invited over and to bring Bette too. Starfire’s melting the snow around the safe-house to get the truck out.” Sasha beamed at Jason, it was too cute the way that she adored him. She hopped off the bed and ran out to her room. Jason sighed. “Come on, you too. If I don’t bring you, Goldie won’t have anyone to trade Disney references with.”

Bette sighed and laid back down. “I really don’t want to get out of this really warm bed, Jaybird.” He raised an eyebrow at her. He walked over and grabbed the blankets off of her. She whined. “Jason! Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously. Up and at ‘em, Princess,” said Jason, mockingly. She made an ugly face at him. She hated when he called her Princess. He knew it too, which was why he called her it all the time. He leaned over her, smirking. “Alfred’s making hot chocolate.”

Refusing to melt under his stare, she muttered, “With Ovaltine?”

“Is there any other way,” said Jason, still smirking. Bette grumbled and got out of bed. Sometimes, she wondered if she was insane. She purposely knocked into him on her way to her bag (she should so start leaving clothes here, one time she had borrow some of Kory and Donna’s and well, they were bigger and taller than her). That caused him no unbalance, but still he grabbed her waist and tickled her stomach. “Are you trying to bully me, Princess?” She giggled. She liked when it was just them (and Sasha, because Sasha was the only one that did not tease them if they displayed affection with each other. Even Bruce and Kate teased them). He kissed her head and let her go.

Then, Roy burst into the room. “Come on, Lovebirds, we’ve got four ladies getting impatient, in the car already.” Roy was grinning at them. He received two glares for his smug look. Jason and Bette quickly got ready. They went out to the Outlaws’ safe-house’s garage to find Sasha and little Lian chanting ‘Snow and Cocoa’ while Kory was giggling at their antics. Donna was in the driver’s seat of the Mini-Van (yes the Outlaws had a few vehicles—Arsenal and Red Hood’s bikes and a Chevy Impala, but when Lian showed up, they got a Mini-Van at the behest of Roy), all geared up and ready to go. Roy got in the passenger front seat. Jason and Bette got in and sat in the middle row. Everyone was dressed for the weather.

Once the door to the garage opened, Donna was speeding out like a mad-woman. The Mini-Van naturally had some Bat-family and Titan-upgrades.

The streets of Gotham were snow-covered and there was nary a person out which meant trouble later that night. People became stir-crazy just sitting in their house, especially criminals. They would have a handful later, but for the time being, they could enjoy the quiet day.

When they arrived at the gate of the stately Wayne Manor, they could already here a battle in progress. They pulled to the front and piled out of the car. Sasha picked up Lian and rushed around back, with Roy hot on their tails. Kory and Donna flew overheard quickly (Wayne Manor was so far outside the city, there was really not a problem inviting Metahumans and aliens over as a guests).

Jason sighed and stalked around the house, with Bette right beside him.

In the backyard of Wayne Manor, it was Dick’s Titans v. Tim’s Titans in a snowball fight. Donna and Kory quickly joined Dick’s side. Damian was off, away from the chaos, with his friends Colin Wilkes and Nell Jones (apprentice Batgirl apparently), Irey and Jai, Ramsey Spencer, and the Shazam kids, who were having a snowman building contest, which Sasha and Lian quickly joined. Roy was supervising. In the backyard, Bruce had a large greenhouse (he kept several plants that he confiscated from Ivy over the years to combat any of her toxins), where several Leaguers, including Superman and Wonder Woman, were sitting and talking. Kate and her father were already there, as well as, Lois and Steve and several other significant others to some of the heroes that were privy to League and Titan knowledge. Selina was even here. Alfred was in there serving snacks. 

“Well,” said Bette, sighing, “there’s no way I’m getting involved in that, I’m cold enough as it is, without getting covered in snow. Besides, Dick’s got Vic, Gar and Wally on his team, they’ll win.” In all honesty, she did not want to go over to her Titans’ side and join the fight against the younger Titans, because she knew how much it hurt Jason, even though he was a Titan, he really did not have a place on either team and he hated to be reminded that Kory, Roy and Donna were Dick’s friends first. He also hated it when someone brought up Bette’s fangirl crush on Dick too.

“Nah, Timmy’s got two Supers, a Flash, a Wonder and Wilson and Timmy’s big brain,” said Jason, smirking. Bette was a naturally competitive person. He always challenged her, which was probably why she was attracted to him in the first place. “Wanna bet? Whoever loses buys the winning team dinner.”

Bette scowled and accepted the terms. “I’m going to see if Alfred needs help with food and stuff.”

Jason laughed. “You just want an excuse to go inside the nice warm house, Malibu.”

Mockingly, she said, “Oh, you got me, Detective Todd.” She turned and went inside, knowing that Jason was watching her walk away. Barbara was inside, reading on her laptop, she did not much like the cold either (that and her wheelchair, as awesomely constructed as it is, can get stuck in the snow).

“Have fun flirting with your boyfriend, Bette,” asked Barbara, who most likely had the whole place bugged. Bette’s face flushed.

“O, seriously, I will totally tell Dick about the Nightwing-cam and how you check up on him way more than what’s appropriate,” said Bette, retorting.

Barbara raised an eyebrow. “What makes you think that he doesn’t already know?”

Bette merely sighed. “He probably does.” The two women burst out laughing. “So what’s starting Old Titans v. New Titans out there?”

“The usual.”

“Damian, then,” said Bette, knowingly.

Barbara smiled. “He didn’t want Dick and Tim invading his snowman building contest.” Alfred entered the kitchen, with an empty platter.

She beamed at the elderly butler. “Can I help you with the Cocoa?”

“Of course, Miss Mary Elizabeth,” said Alfred. It took about an hour to boil the necessary amount of milk (because Alfred does not use instant cocoa mix, you know, this man is a beautiful person), melt the chocolate, and prepare the cups. Thankfully by the time that she and Alfred were done, the groups started inside, wet, cold and tired. Lian was first with Roy. Sasha came in next cuddling both Billy and Damian for warmth, much to the boys’ chagrin. The younger kids came in first. The older heroes came in next. And then, eventually the Titans came inside, very much tired.

“Who won,” Bette asked to Dick, who was beaming.

“The old farts did,” commented Connor.

“Hey, we’re not that old,” complained Wally. Bette smiled as every took a cup of cocoa, but then she noticed that Jason was not in the house. She looked for his leather jacket in the crowd of people. She went over to Sasha, who always knew where Jason was, like some sort of six-sense.

She was enjoying her sweet cup of chocolate. “He’s still outside, Birdie.” For some reason, Sasha, called her Birdie, Bette had no idea why, so she put her jacket and gloves back on and snuck outside, in search of her errant lover. She found him eventually sitting on the front porch, smoking, and scowling.

She sat next to him, he put out his smoke, because he knew that she didn’t like it so he respected that fact (as long as she didn’t try to get him to quit, she didn’t want to change him). “What’s the matter?”

“What? Nothing,” replied Jason.

“You only smoke when you’re stressed about something,” said Bette. “What set you off?”

Jason stared at the ground. “Nothing.”

She put her arm around him, which was funny because he had broad shoulders, and let him rest his head on her bosom (yes, bosom was used, be quiet). She sighed. “Nothing with you is always something.”

He snorted. “Don’t wanna talk about it.” 

“Okay, but I’m telling you right now, Jaybird, if there’s no more Cocoa when we get back inside, you owe me Cocoa with Ovaltine and dinner, in addition to the dinner you will be buying for the first generation of Titans,” said Bette, trying for lighthearted.

Jason made a noise, as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. “Hey, Princess?”

Just this once, she would let the nickname go. “Yes, Jaybird?”

“Wanna go make-out in my old room?”

“And freak out Bruce? You bet.”


End file.
